Sora
Sora '(空/そら, Sora) is a main villain and antagonist that goes by the villain name '''Plunderer '(略奪者 Ryakudatsu-sha). Sora was the one behind the leak of where the UA students were during the Forest Training Camp Arc, he fed information to Himiko Toga on where the provisional license exam would be and who were to participate in it during the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, ''Later he sold Kai Chisaki information about the heroes plan and location for their attack during the ''Shie Hassaikai Arc. He later became a Lieutenant of the Paranormal Liberation Front due to his strong quirk and great ability to gain information with ease. Appearance Sora has fairly pale skin, long sharp blood-red eyes with small dark bags beneath them giving him a tried yet somewhat scary look to his face, and short messy reddish-black hair. Sora usually looks tired or bored until something he planned comes to light. Sora has two sharp canine teeth that he shows when sneering and laughing at somebody, but when he's acting all evil it seems like all of his teeth become razor sharp. His civilian attire consists of a bright yellow shirt over a light blue shirt, worn out brownish-blue jeans with a brown belt, and wear red tennis shoes. In his villain outfit he wears the exact same thing but with a brown cloth-like hood around the top half of his body. Sora is taller than the average Japanese male and has a skinny but muscular build. Under Sora's Shirt there are dozens of scars that seem to come to from a knife, a gun, and at the very middle of his chest there is a huge burn scar from someone's quirk. Personality Sora has a very cunning and malicious personality towards any type of person who is too full of themselves, which is ironic because Sora is too full of himself. Although he is a Lieutenant he is quite cool and calm most of the time and usually spend most of his type locked in his room playing video games or sleeping. Due to a few instances in the past Sora tries his hardest to avoid conflict that he knows he has a reduced chance of victory. Sora also has a burning hatred of anyone who has a fire-based quirk. This causes issues while in the League of Villains because of his hatred he didn't (and still doesn't) trust Dabi. Sora has a sociopathic view on life and the world around him. He doesn't care how many people get hurt to achieve his true goal and will even remove "unnecessary pawns" from his game board (means killing the people he deems unnecessary for his plans). Despite his outlook Sora does have his perverted moments such as commenting on the butt and bust size of Nejire Hado and Mt. Lady. Sora has also shown an unyielding will and determination towards his goal which is shown when he was captured by Gran Torino and withstood 2 full days of torture without yielding a single word of information to the heroes. And he later escaped Gran Torino saying that he won't be arrested til his goal was complete. Sora is and absolute genius when it comes to prediction and analysis. This is shown when Sora was being attacked by Endeavor, Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki, he predicted each one of their moves and dodged and counterattacked perfectly. And even plundered the quirks of the four and used their quirks to greater extents then they could. Sora's by far most notable feature is his confidence and manipulative parts of his personality. Sora has been told that his confidence is almost to the point of arrogance and would be if he didn't have the smarts and skills to back up his confidence. One thing most people know about Sora is if he says he'll do something he'll do it without a doubt. Sora once said he'd bring a monster of a soldier to the Paranormal Liberation Front and he brought just that, a monster of a soldier named Rayna. The manipulative part of his personality shows it's head quite often and everyone knows that if he wants to manipulate someone then he will given a set amount of time. He once manipulated Mt. Lady into attacking Endeavor and Hawks, only to be defeated soon after. His quirk plus his ability to manipulate others granted Sora the honer of being an S-Rank villain. Sora cannot express emotions well, except for confidence, hate and depression. Such as Sora cannot say words like "I love..." or "I like..." it got so bad to the point where Sora must say "I don't hate..." or "I don't dislike...". Sora had trauma in the past which drastically changed his personality to what it is now. He used to be cheerful and kind to now he is hateful and manipulative. The kind Sora can sometime come back but usually only when he is ridiculously tired or very stressed (but usually in a mocking way). Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Sora has been shown to have an incredibly high IQ and intellect on the human mind as well as a great ability for analysis. To start Sora can predict all movements and attacks a person will make in advance and dodge or counterattack based on what one will do. And his quirk requires knowledge on other quirks which shows off his analysis skills such as when he uses other peoples quirks more effectively then they do. He also is quite strong for his slender build. '''Sora Style: Sora style is a fighting style made by Sora. It's a style where one analyzes their opponent before the match and then attack weak point they find. Quirk Sora's quirk is Plunder. Plunder allows the user to temporarily steal and use the quirks of anyone that they touch and/or makes eye contact with. The plundered target loses the ability to use their quirk under the effects of plunder. The eyes of the user and the plundered will glow a bright lime green when under the effects. The user can take other people's quirks and use it against them. Touching a target allows the user to plunder their quirk whenever they want. Can plunder up to 10 quirks at once. The user must maintain line of sight of the plundered targets to gain the ability. Quirk will return to the plundered after 1 hour. Cannot plunder mutant type quirks. Evolved Quirk After Sora's Plunder evolved he gained the ability to permanently plunder quirks (only if he kills them without using someone else's quirk), to plunder up to 15 quirks, to use multiple quirk simultaneously, and finally to be able to plunder quirks from people with weaker wills than himself. Permanently Plundered Quirks Reality Shift: this quirks allows the user to manipulate small parts of reality at the risk of his own life energy. Shapeshift: This quirk allows the user to manipulate their body in many ways. Such as: skin color, body size, skin material, body length, and can even create new body parts. Unnamed Angel Wing quirk: This quirk allows the user to create wings of light to fly. Can also fire off the feathers to attack or rescue others. Stats Quotes * (to Rayna) "The brawn follows the brain, right? So lets keep it that way." * (to Rayna) "YOU BASTARD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A LIFE!!" * (to Tomura Shigiraki) "Your plan isn't bad, its terrible" * (to Momo Yaoyorozu) "That quirk requires a high IQ to use to its full potential, glad your the one to have it." * (to Izuku Midoriya) "Your quirk is strange so do tell how do you have a quirk that is made from other quirks, hmm?" * (to Rayna) "Damn you muscle head do your damn job!" * (to Izuku Midoriya while posing as a fan) "Yo you're that kid from the sports festival a while back! Man your body was so busted back then." * (to Shota Aizawa while fighting) "I assumed you'd show up eventually that's why my villain costume is just a cloak so you can't erase through it." * (to Tomura Shigiraki about working with Dabi) "So you want me to work with this hot head sorry but no I don't trust any flame users." * (to Izuku Midoriya after the latter says that he'll defeat him) "Go ahead and try kiddo but don't go losing your life over me. Hehehehe." Trivia * Sora's favorite foods are sushi, Pocky, white bread, white rice, and Yakitori. * Sora's favorite animals are cats. * Sora's Cooperativeness depends on if it fits his plans, if it does then his stat raises to an S-rank * He is an S-rank villain. * He received the burn scar on his chest from Endeavor. * Sora has an unknown IQ but he said his IQ was 234 when he was 14, but it could have increased overtime. * Sora absolutely hates the sound of alarm clocks, doorbells and knocking. * Sora has hinted that his real name might not be Sora. * There is no information about Sora that can be found anywhere, such as birth certificates and photos. * Sora was a huge NEET, and still kind of is. * He gets jealous of others easily especially if he finds out they are married or dating someone. ** He attacked his own ally after figuring out he was married. * His name means sky or could be read as emptiness (空). * His favorite drink is Milk Tea. Category:Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:League of Villains Category:Information Broker Category:Males Category:Characters